das_lange_19_jahrhundertfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Otto von Bismarck
Allgemeine Einleitung Otto von Bismarck gehört zu den bedeutendsten Politiker, die Deutschland je hatte. Er hat Deutschland zu einer Einheit geschaffen. Außerdem war er ein sehr guter Redner, durch seine provokante Art des Redens gewann er auch oftmals die Anerkennung und die Zustimmung seiner politischen Gegner. er zog sie buchstäblich auf seine Seite. Bismarck war ein selbstbewusster und zielstrebiger Mann,weshalb es ihm auch gelang, das alles zu erreichen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Otto Eduard Leopold von Bismarck wurde am 1. April 1815 in Schönhausen, nordwestlich von Berlin, geboren. Er kam als viertes von sechs Kindern zur Welt. Jedoch starben drei seiner Geschwister schon früh. Der Vater von Otto entstammte einer alten adeligen Familie, die schon im 13. Jahrhundert in der Altmarkt ansässig war. Seine Mutter, die von bürgerlicher Herkunft war, war stark geprägt von ihrem Vater. Sie galt als rational und liberal. Die Eltern von Bismarck waren ein inhomogenes Paar. Sie harmonierten menschlich nicht auf derselben Ebene. Sie hatten keine glückliche Ehe. Otto von Bismarck verbrachte von 1822 – 1832 seine Schulzeit in drei verschiedenen Gymnasien. Er war nach seiner Schullaufbahn der Überzeugung, dass eine Republik die vernünftigste aller Staatsformen sei. Das Verständnis für die Republik war hingegen nur äußerlich, innerlich ist er ein konservativer Monarchist gewesen. Kindheit und Ausbildung von Bismarck Otto von Bismarck wurde am 1. April 1815 in Schönhausen geboren. In seiner Kindheit lebte er in Hinterpommern. In dem Jahr als Otto von Bismarck geboren wurde, fand auch der Wiener Kongress statt. Es war Napoleons endgültige Niederlage und Europa ordnete sich neu. Er wurde im Alter von sechs Jahren in einer Schülerpension in Berlin untergebracht. In der Einrichtung erhielten vorwiegend Söhne des ostelbischen Landadels ihre Schulbildung. Otto von Bismarck absolvierte sein Abitur 1832, im selben Jahr begann er sein Studium der Rechte und Staatswissenschaft in der Göttinger Universität. Er hatte ein sehr ausgelassenes Studentenleben. In dieser Zeit machte er viele Schulden. Otto von Bismarck zeigte kaum Interesse am Fachstudium, jedoch besuchte er eifrig die Vorlesungen über das europäische Staatssystem. Nach drei Semestern wechselte er die Universität. Er ging von Göttingen nach Berlin.Im Mai 1835 bestand er die Auskultatorprüfung. Dies war das erste juristische Staatsexamen.Er war sehr zielstrebig, weshalb er die Diplomatenlaufbahn fest im Blick hatte. Otto von Bismarck begann die weitere Ausbildung – doch bald sollten die Dinge einen anderen Lauf nehmen. Zunächst aber durchlief er als „Auskultator“ die üblichen Stationen am Berliner Kammergericht und als Protokollführer im Stadtgericht. Noch ehe das erste Jahr der Referendarzeit um war, entschloss sich Bismarck von der Justiz zur Verwaltung überzutreten. Die Verwaltung schien eine günstigere Ausgangsposition für eine Bewerbung zu sein als die Justiz.So richtete er im Januar 1836 ein Schreiben an den Aachener Regierungspräsidenten, das erforderliche Examen in Aachen ablegen zu dürfen. Seine Wahl fiel auf ein rheinisches Präsidium, weil der Kursus dort kürzer war als in den alten Provinzen. Das Anliegen wurde bewilligt. Die beiden Prüfungsarbeiten schrieb Bismarck im Frühjahr 1836 in Schönhausen, die er erfolgreich abschloss. Anfang Juli 1836 erfolgte die Vereidigung und die Beförderung zum Regierungsreferendar. Damit konnte Bismarck den Dienst am Regierungspräsidium Aachen aufnehmen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Bismarck schon sehr hoch verschuldet, diese Schulden wuchsen seit der Studienzeit immer mehr an, weswegen er in Aachen schließlich von Gläubigern verfolgt wurde und sich nach Potsdam versetzen ließ. Die Tätigkeit in Potsdam war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, zum einen trat Bismarck nun seinen lang hinausgezögerten Militärdienst an, zum anderen entschied er sich, aus dem Staatsdienst auszuscheiden und ein Leben in Freiheit als Gutsherr zu führen. Sein Ehrgeiz strebte mehr danach, zu befehlen als zu gehorchen, außerdem wäre seine Tätigkeit vorteilhafter in der Landwirtschaft als im Staatsdienst gewesen. Der wichtigste Grund dieser Entscheidung war, dass er mit dem Gehalt eines Staatsdieners nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, den drückenden Schuldenberg bewältigen zu können. Sein Vater hatte keine Ahnung, dass Bismarck hohe Schulden hatte und somit setzte Bismarck ihn nicht in Kenntnis über seine Entscheidung. Um seine Schulden abtragen zu können, mussten die schlecht verwaltenden väterlichen Güter der Landwirtschaft saniert werden, damit sie satte Gewinne abwerfen konnten. Ferdinand von Bismarck überließ seinen beiden Söhnen die pommerschen Güter auf ihr künftiges Erbteil, er selber ging mit seiner Tochter nach Schönhausen, da die Mutter von Bismarck 1838 an Krebs starb (nach langem Leiden). Etwa zwei Jahre lang leiteten die beiden Brüder von Kniephof aus die Güter gemeinsam. Als Bernhard, Ottos großer Bruder, 1841 zum Landrat des Kreises Naugard gewählt wurde in die Kreisstadt zog und heiratete, wurde eine Teilung vorgenommen: Bernhard übernahm Külz, Otto erhielt Kniephof und Jarchelin. 1841/1842 hielt Bismarck um die Hand von Ottilie von Puttkammer an, erhielt jedoch eine Zurückweisung. Für Bismarcks Selbstwertgefühl war dies ein schwerer Schlag, den er durch eine mehrmonatige Reise durch Schottland, England, Frankreich und die Schweiz zu kompensieren versuchte. Im April 1844 stellte Bismarck einen Antrag auf Wiederaufnahme in den Vorbereitungsdienst beim Potsdamer Regierungspräsidenten. Der Antrag wurde bewilligt, allerdings mit einem frostigen Zusatz, indem auf den mangelnden Eifer bei der früheren Beschäftigung hingewiesen wurde. Am 3. Mai trat Bismarck den Dienst an, schon zwei Wochen später erbat er einen kurzen Urlaub aufgrund der schweren Erkrankung seiner Schwägerin und aus diesem Urlaub kehrte er nicht wieder zurück, wie einst in Aachen.Es war deutlich: Bismarck befand sich in einer tiefen Lebenskrise. Ein vorläufiger Ausweg aus der existentiellen Krise öffnete sich, als Bismarck in nähere Berührung mit dem Kreis pommerscher Pietisten kam, der sich um Adolf von Thadden auf Trieglaff gruppierte und dem auch Bismarcks Schulkamerad Moritz von Blankenburg angehörte, der mit Thaddens Tochter Marie verlobt war. Bei der Hochzeitsfeier von Moritz von Blankenburg und Marie von Thadden im Oktober 1844, begegnete Bismarck erstmals seiner späteren Frau, Marie hatte ihn ihrer 20- jährigen Freundin Johanna von Puttkamer als Tischherren zugeteilt. Die beiden sahen sich in der Folgezeit auf dem Blanckenburgschen Gut Kardemin, ohne sich jedoch näher zukommen. Das Jahr 1845 brachte einen Einschnitt in Bismarcks Leben. Vierundsiebzigjährig starb der Vater, und die Söhne teilten sich das Erbe. Bernhard bekam zu Külz jetzt noch Jarchelin hinzu, Otto zu Kniephof das väterliche Schönhausen, wohin er im folgenden Jahr übersiedelte (Kniephof verpachtete er). Nun lebte er wieder im Stammsitz der Familie in der Altmarkt, und er war von Anfang an fest entschlossen, im neuen Wirkungskreis eine Rolle zu spielen. Rasch gelang es ihm, den Deichhauptmann, der bei einem großen Elbhochwasser versagt hatte, außer der Stellung verdrängen, er selbst übernahm diese Funktion – es war sein erstes selbstständiges öffentliches Amt. Ferner ließ er sich zum Stellvertreter des Ritterschaftlichen Abgeordneten im sächsischen Provinziallandtag wählen und auch das Amt des Landrats im Kreis Jerichow schien in Reichweite. Darüberhinaus schaltete sich Bismarck nun in überregionale ständische Aktivitäten ein, nämlich in die Auseinandersetzungen um die Neugestaltung der Patrimonialgerichtsbarkeit. Heftig antibürokratisch eingestellt, machte er sich stark für die Bewahrung gutsherrlicher Selbstständigkeit und wandte sich dezidiert gegen die von der Regierung angestrebte Ausweitung staatlicher Befugnisse. Bei diesen Verhandlungen kooperierte er eng mit einflussreichen konservativen Standesgenossen, insbesondere mit dem Präsidenten des Magdeburger Oberlandesgerichts Ernst Ludwig von Gerlach, der – mit Adolf von Thadden verschwägert – als Speerspitze der preußischen Konservativen agierte. Die Perspektiven, die sich mit all diesen Aktivitäten verbanden, scheint Bismarck als so zukunftsträchtig eingeschätzt zu haben, dass er 1846 ein an ihn herangetragenes Angebot zum Wiedereintritt in den Staatsdienst abgelehnt hat, obwohl ihm sein Bruder zuredete, auf das Angebot einzugehen. Eine schreckliche Nachricht bekam er Ende Oktober 1846, es wurde eine lebensgefährliche Erkrankung bei seiner Geliebten Marie von Blanckenburg diagnostiziert; ihr Tod Anfang November erschütterte ihn sehr. Seiner Schwester bekannte er, dass er jemanden das erste Mal durch den Tod verloren hat, der ihm nahe stand und dessen Abwesenheit eine große Lücke in seinen Lebenskreis reißt. Der Verlust der Eltern steht in einer anderen Kategorie, das ist nach dem Verlauf der Natur vorauszusehen.Noch in den Sommerwochen vor Maries plötzlichen Tod, hatte sie eine Reise ihres Freundeskreises organisiert. Mit von der Partie waren Bismarck und Johanna von Puttkamer, die auf dieser Reise Gefallen aneinander fanden. Die 22-jährige war, wie Marie, fromm und doch lebensfroh. Einen Monat nach Maries Tod trafen sich Bismarck und Johanna wieder im Blanckenburgschen Haus und bei dieser Begegnung wurden sie sich einig den Bund für das Leben zu schließen. Dabei waren allerdings Hindernisse zu überwinden, da Johannas Eltern pietistisch waren. Kurz vor Weihnachten 1846 brachte Bismarck sein erstes diplomatisches Schriftstück zu Papier, dem viel zitierten langen Werbebrief an Heinreich von Puttkamer, ein Schlüsseldokument Bismarckschen Wesens. Herr von Puttkamer reagierte zurückhaltend auf den Werbebrief aber Bismarck kämpfte jetzt mit ganzem Einsatz. Kurzentschlossen reiste er Anfang Januar 1847 nach Reinfeld ins hinterste Pommern – und binnen weniger Stunden war die Verlobung perfekt. Tatsächlich fand Bismarck in Johanna eine Frau, wie er sie brauchte: Sie war ihm ein Leben lang treu, organisierte mit Geschick das häusliche Umfeld, war den Kindern eine umsichtig sorgende Mutter und vor allem: sie identifizierte sich bedingungslos mit ihres Gatten Auffassungen, Entscheidungen und Vorgehensweisen: Seine Freunde waren ihre Freunde, seine Feinde ihre Feinde. Vom Gutsherren zum Politiker 1847 kann man als Schlüsseljahr von Bismarcks Existenz bezeichnen. Zum einen legte die Verlobung mit Johanna von Puttkamer, der im Juli die Hochzeit folgte, ein stabiles Fundament für sein persönliches Leben. Zum anderen betrat er durch den Eintritt in den Vereinigten Landtag die politische Bühne und fand so den ihm gemäßen Wirkungskreis. Damit endete die Zeit mit der Suche seiner Existenz, der frustrierende Zustand der Bindungs- und Perspektivlosigkeit. Ende Januar 1847 brach Bismarck von Reinfeld auf, um in Schönhausen beim erwartenden Eisgang der Elbe seines Amtes als Deichhauptmann zu walten. Bismarck wollte unbedingt Mitglied des Vereinigten Landtags werden. Die Aussichten waren jedoch nicht berauschend, da er im sächsischen Provinziallandtag lediglich als Stellvertreter fungierte. Bismarck versuchte alles, um zu erreichen, dass einer der ritterschaftlichen sächsischen Abgeordneten auf die Mitgliedschaft verzichtete und so der Stellvertreter zum Zuge kommen würde. Diese Bemühungen führten nicht zum Erfolg, so dass der König am 11. April den Vereinigten Landtag ohne Bismarck eröffnete. Erst als eine schwere Erkrankung eines Abgeordneten zur Niederlegung seines Mandats zwang, trat Bismarck Anfang Mai – als jüngstes Mitglied – in den Landtag ein. Es war ein Zufall, dass ihn schließlich doch noch ein Mandat zufiel. Durch dieses Mandat hat er wohl eine zufällige politische Karriere gestartet. Bismarck hat etwas daraus gemacht. Mit waghalsiger Kühnheit stürzte sich Bismarck auf die politischen Gegner, provozierte sie durch die Schärfe seiner Rede als auch durch kühne Ironie und Spott mit denen er sie abfertigte. Bismarck war ein glänzender Redner mit der Anschaulichkeit seiner Sprache in die er immer wieder witzige oder sarkastische Bemerkungen einbrachte. Da talentierte Redner in den Reihen der Konservativen sehr gering verfügbar waren, vermochte sich der junge Abgeordnete Bismarck durch weitere Reden, sowie durch eifrige Kontaktpflege schnell ins vorderste Glied seiner „Fraktion“ zu katapultieren. Ende Juni war wohl seine wichtigste Rede, diese hielt Bismarck auf dem Landtag zum Gesetzesentwurf über die Judenemanzipation, der den Juden den Zugang zu öffentlichen Ämtern eröffnen sollte.Die liberale Gruppierung begrüßte diesen Gesetzesentwurf, Bismarck lehnte ihn als Sprecher der Konservativen ab. Seine Rede wurde zu einem flammenden Plädoyer für den christlichen Staat dessen Aufgabe es sei, die Lehre des Christentums zu realisieren. Der Gesetzesentwurf wurde tatsächlich nicht verabschiedet. In den Frühjahrs- und Sommermonaten des Jahres 1847 stand Bismarck unter einer immensen inneren Hochspannung, denn er befand sich nicht nur im Kampfgewühl des Vereinigten Landtags, sondern er war auch jung verlobt, dessen weit entfernte Frau häufig kränkelte und gelegentlich von schwermütigen Stimmungen heimgesucht wurde, so dass er in ständiger Sorge um sie lebte. Außerdem machte er sich starke Vorwürfe, ihr nicht nahe sein zu können. Doch die damaligen Verkehrsverhältnissen erlaubten es nicht, dass er von Berlin nach Reinfeld im abgelegensten Teil Hinterpommerns reiste, wenn er nicht die Sitzungen des Landtags versäumen wollte und das wollte er nicht. Im Juli 1847 begab sich Bismarck nach Reinfeld um so schnell wie möglich Johanna zu heiraten. Am 28. Juli fand die Trauung in der Dorfkirche zu Altkolziglow im Kaschubenland statt. Dann fuhren die Eheleute über Kniephof nach Schönhausen, damit Johanna sich mit ihrem neuen Zuhause vertraut machen konnte. Einige Tage später brachen sie zu ihrer Hochzeitsreise auf, diese Reise war Johannas erste große Reise. Die Reise ging über Dresden, Prag, Wien, Salzburg, Meran nach Venedig. In Venedig kam es zufällig zu einer Begegnung zwischen Bismarck und dem preußischen König, der dem Jungpolitiker seine Befriedung über dessen Auftreten im Landtag aussprach. Anfang Oktober kehrten die beiden nach Schönhausen zurück. Bismarck fragte sich, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Es war der unerwartete Ausbruch der Märzrevolution, der für Bismarcks Wirken völlig neue Perspektiven eröffnete. Zunächst schien es so, als ob Bismarcks eben erst verheißungsvoll begonnene politische Laufbahn durch die Berliner Ereignisse 17.-18. März ein abruptes Ende finden würde. Denn in der neuen politischen Ordnung konnte der erzreaktionär und ultraroyalistisch abgestempelte Junker schwerlich eine herausragende Rolle spielen. Doch schon bald zeigte sich, dass die Märzrevolution für ihn ein Glücksfall bedeutete. Durch den Verlauf und seine Art und Weise des Agierens fand er sich binnen eines Jahres auf der politischen Bühne zurück und sicherte sich einen Platz in der vordersten Reihe der konservativen Gegner der Revolution wieder. Den Sieg der Berliner Barrikadenkämpfer zu akzeptieren, war Bismarck nicht bereit. Als er von den Vorgängen am 17./18. März erfuhr, wollte er in einer ersten spontanen Reaktion mit den Schönhauser Bauern nach Berlin ziehen, entschied sich dann aber allein nach Potsdam zu reisen, wo er dann die Generäle zu überzeugen versuchte, dass sie in eigener Verantwortung zur militärischen Aktionen schreiten müssten, weil der König in seiner Berliner Residenz der Handlungsfreiheit beraubt sei.Schließlich bemüht er sich sogar, allerdings vergeblich, zum König selbst vor zu dringen. Die sich über mehrere Tage hinziehende Sondierung wegen einer gegenrevolutionären militärischen Aktion endete am 25. März, als der König überraschend in Potsdam erschien und vor dem Offizierskorps der Gardetruppen eine Rede hielt, in der er vor einem militärischen Schlag gegen die Revolution warnte und beteuerte, es sei niemals freier und sicherer gewesen als jetzt unter dem Schutz der Berliner Bürger. Zwei Tage später berief er das „Märzministerium“ Camphausen-Hansemann. Damit war ein Schlussstrich unter den Plan einer militärischen Gegenaktion gezogen. Für Bismarck jedoch, der in diesen Tagen als nützlicher Kundschafter höherrangiger Persönlichkeiten unterwegs war, hatte die Episode bleibende Folgen, nämlich die Todfeindschaft der Prinzessin Augusta, Gattin des Kronprinzen Wilhelm und spätere Kaiserin. Was bei ihrer Begegnung am 23. März tatsächlich verhandelt wurde, lässt sich nicht sicher sagen. Die aus späterer Zeit stammende Zeugnisse der beiden Gesprächspartner widersprechen sich. Nach seiner Version wollte Bismarck von der Prinzessin den Aufenthaltsort des Kronprinzen erfahren, um den als energisch eingeschätzten Thronerben zu Aktionen treiben. Statt einer Auskunft auf diese Frage habe er, Bismarck, von der Prinzessin die Überlegung gehört, für den sie selbst die Regentschaft übernehmen würde. Davon ist in Augustas viele Jahre später niedergeschriebener Aufzeichnung nicht die Rede, sondern von einem illoyalen, fast hochverräterischen Auftreten des altmärkischen Junkers. Wie dem auch sei: Seit diesem Tag begegnete Augusta Bismarck mit leidenschaftlichem Hass. Was für diesen eine schwere Belastung darstellte, als er an die Spitze der Regierung getreten war. Desillusioniert und resigniert kehrte Bismarck Ende März nach Schönhausen zurück. Einen flammenden Aufruf Ludwig von Gerlachs zu Sammlung und Offensive der gegenrevolutionären Kräfte wollte er nur mit dem Zusatz „keine Reaktion und Bereitschaft zu opfern“ unterzeichnen ( zur Veröffentlichung des Ausrufs kam es jedoch nicht), und höchst unzufrieden war der Bannenträger der hoch konservativen auch mit Bismarcks Auftreten auf dem Zweiten Vereinigten Landtag, der Anfang April zusammen trat. Zwar zählte Bismarck zu den wenigen, die gegen die Adresse an den König stimmten (weil darin Freude und Dank für das in den letzten Tagen Geschehene ausgesprochen wurde), aber er brachte in seiner kurzen Rede nicht vor, was ihm Ludwig von Gerlach aufgetragen hatte. Mit wachem Realismus, der sich von dem schroffen Doktrinarismus des 20 Jahre Älteren unterschied, akzeptierte er, „durch die Gewalt der Umstände gezwungen“, eine Situation die er nicht ändern konnte, und stimmte in schlichten Worten eine Totenklage auf das alte Preußen an: „Die Vergangenheit ist begraben, und ich bedauere es schmerzlicher als viele von ihnen, dass keine menschliche Macht imstande ist, sie wieder zu erwecken, nachdem die Krone selbst die Erde auf ihren Sarg geworfen hat.“ Mit der Auflösung des Landtags wenige Tage später endete Bismarcks Abgeordnetentätigkeit vorläufig.An eine Kandidatur bei der Wahl zur Frankfurter Nationalversammlung dachte er keinen Augenblick, und die Aussicht, ein Mandat für die preußische Nationalversammlung zu gewinnen, war so schlecht, dass er entsprechende Anstrengung erst gar nicht unternahm. Ohne Möglichkeit, auf dem Gang der Dinge wirklich Einfluss zu nehmen, verbrachte Bismarck die Sommer- und Herbstwochen in Reinfeld – abwartend, aber nicht völlig passiv. Vor allem auf zwei Feldern wurde er in diesen Monaten aktiv, in der Presseagitation und bei der Organisation einer Interessenvertretung der Großgrundbesitzer. Als sich seit Ende März, nach der Aufhebung der Pressezensur, eine Flut von Zeitungen, Zeitschriften und Broschüren über das Land ergoss, standen die Konservativen ohne ein eigenes Presseorgan da, Bismarcks Anlauf im Vorjahr hatte zu keinem Ergebnis geführt. Um die Schaffung einer konservativen Tageszeitung auf Aktienbasis bemühte sich seit April eine Gruppe um Ludwig von Gerlach und den als Chefredakteur vorgesehenen Hermann Wagener. Zum eigentlichen Gründerkreis gehörte Bismarck nicht ( Gerlach trug ihn anscheinend in das in seinen Augen zu matte Auftreten auf dem „Sterbe-Landtag“ nach). Bismarcks in bissigem, nicht selten aggressivem und verletzendem Ton verfasste Artikel sind (wie damals üblich) ohne Verfassungsangabe; daher lässt sich nur in einzelnen Fällen seiner Verfasserschaft nachweisen. Im Juli konferierte Bismarck in Reinfeld mit einigen Standegenossen und dabei fasste man den Entschluss, eine Versammlung der Konservativen aller preußischen Provinzen einzuberufen, sowie ein Verein zur Verteidigung der materiellen Interessen des Großgrundbesitzer zu gründen. Diese Initiative bildete den Ausgangspunkt für den Zusammentritt des sogenannten „Junkerparlaments“. Es tagte, besucht von etwa 400 Landadeligen und einem dutzend Bauern 18./19. August 1848in Berlin und artikulierte Öffentlichkeitswirksam die Vorstellungen und Interessen der konservativen Gutsbesitzer. Bismarck nahm intensiv Anteil an den Verhandlungen im Plenum und in den Ausschüssen; besonders starken Eindruck hinterließ seine Rede zur Grundsteuerfrage. Mit dem Verlauf der Versammlung durfte er zufrieden sein zumal er nun unter seinen Standesgenossen noch bekannter war als schon bisher. Zwei Tage nach der Beendigung des Junkerparlaments wurde in Schönhausen das erste Kind der Bismarcks geboren, die Tochter Marie. Hatte Bismarck in den Sommermonaten als Agitator und Organisator gewirkt, so weitete er seit September seinen Aktionsradius aus, in dem er in Kontakt mit Hofkreisen trat. Nach der Niederwerfung des Wiener Oktoberaufstands durch die österreichische Armee witterten überall die antirevolutionären Kräfte Morgenluft, auch in Preußen. Die Konservativen, die das Kabinett Pfuel bekämpft hatten, waren nun am Ziel. Nach Pfuels Rücktritt rief Friedrich Wilhelm IV. Ein „Ministerium der rettenden Tat“ mit de General Graf Brandenburg an der Spitze und dem energischen Otto von Manteuffel als Innenminister. Und dieses Kabinett der Gegenrevolution schritt unverzüglich zur Tat: Am 9. November 1848 wurde die preußische Nationalversammlung verlegt und bis zum 27. November vertagt, am 10. November rückt der General Wrangen mit seinen Truppen in Berlin ein, am 14. November wurde das Kriegsrecht über die Hauptstadt verhangen, am 5. Dezember verfügte der König die Auflösung der Nationalversammlung, einen Tag später oktroyierte er die „Verfassungsurkunde für den preußischen Staat“ und ordnete die Wahl der beiden in der Verfassung vorgesehenen Kammern an, die am 26. Februar 1849 zusammentreten und die Verfassung revidieren sollten. Der Staatsstreich war damit eine vollendete Tatsache. Schon im Vorfeld des Staatsstreichs und dann in den entscheidenden Tagen war Bismarck rastlos unterwegs. Er sei, so schrieb er seinem Bruder Anfang Dezember: „Wie ein Perpendikel zwischen hier (Schönhausen) und Berlin, Potsdam und Brandenburg hin- und hergegangen“. Er fungierte in diesen Wochen als der „sehr tätige und intelligente Adjutant“ der „Kamarilla“. So bezeichnete sich der kleine Personenkreis um die Brüder Gerlach selbst. Eine hinter den Kulissen als eine Art Nebenregenerierung operierende Gruppe, die den oft schwankenden und unberechenbaren König unablässig zu massiven gegenrevolutionären Aktionen drängte, schließlich mit Erfolg. Zum inneren Kreis der Kamarilla gehörte Bismarck nicht, er war tatsächlich der umtriebige Adjutant. Aber wenn er auch nicht im vordersten Glied agierte und sich auf Vermittlungstätigkeit konzentrierte, so stand sein Name doch auf einer im Schloss umlaufenden Liste möglicher Ministerkandidaten. Aber weil ihm zu sehr der Ruf eines reaktionären Scharfmachers anhaftete, soll der König hinter Bismarcks Namen vermerkt haben:“ Nur zu brauchen, wo das Bajonett schrankenlos waltet“. Von vorne rein war Bismarck fest entschlossen, sich um ein Mandat für den neuen Landtag zu bemühen. Im Kreis Jerichow, in dem Schönhausen lag, erschien eine Kandidatur aussichtslos, deshalb kandidierte er im Kreis Westhavelland mit der Stadt Brandenburg gegen den dort sehr populären Oberbürgermeister. Mit Feuereifer stürzte er sich in den Wahlkampf. Mit knapper Mehrheit gewählt, zog er in die Zweite Kammer ein, die am 6. Februar 1849 vom König feierlich im Weißen Saal des Schlosses eröffnet wurde. Damit kehrte Bismarck auf die parlamentarische Bühne zurück, und für mehr als zwei Jahre blieb sein Leben an die parlamentarische Tätigkeit gebunden. Und die Zeit als Abgeordneter stellt also keine bloße Episode in seinem dar. Wie sehr jetzt die Politik als seinen Beruf betrachtete, kommt auch darin zum Ausdruck, dass er im Sommer 1849 den Gutsbetrieb in Schönhausen verpachtete (das schlossähnliche Gutshaus behielt die Familie jedoch vorläufig als Wohnsitz). Das im Januar/Februar 1849 gewählte Abgeordnetenhaus hatte nur eine kurze Lebensdauer. Als der von der Linken eingebrachte Vertrag, den Belagerungszustand in Berlin aufzuheben, angenommen wurde und die Regierung damit eine schwere Schlappe endet, löste der König den Landtag am 27. April auf. Wenige Tage zuvor hatte Bismarck eine vielbeachtete Rede gehalten, in der er schonungslos mit dem Werk der Paulskirche abrechnete. Die von Bismarck vertretene äußerste Rechte verwarf die Annahme der Paulskirchenverfassung ebenso entschieden, wie sie die Kaiserkrone für Friedrich Wilhelm IV. ablehnte. Brüsk erklärte Bismarck: „Die deutsche Einheit will ein jeder, den man danach fragt, sobald er nur deutsch spricht; mit dieser Verfassung aber will ich sie nicht... Die Frankfurter Krone mag sehr glänzend sein, aber das Gold, welches im Glanz Wahrheit verleiht, soll erst durch das Einschmelzen der preußischen Krone gewonnen werden, und ich habe kein Vertrauen, dass der Umguss mit der Form dieser Verfassung gelingen werde.“ In der deutschen Frage hatte sich Bismarck damit klar positioniert: Wenn ein deutscher Nationalstaat nur mit weitgehend preußischen Konzessionen erkauft werden konnte, dann sollte Preußen lieber Preußen bleiben. Regionalpatriotismus als Wesensmerkmal! (Preuße kein Deutscher). Im Juli wurde ein neuer Landtag gewählt, bereits nach dem Dreiklassenwahlrecht, dass der König Ende Mai durch Notverordnung oktroyiert hatte. Dadurch, dass Demokraten die Wahl boykottierten, erzielten die Konservativen ein über Erwarten gutes Ergebnis. Bismarck konnte sein Mandat behaupten, jedoch mit Mühe, denn selbst manchen Konservativen war er zu kompromisslos in seiner Handlung. Er selbst berichtete Johanna von der in Brandenburg umlaufenden Losung: „Ja, wir sind konservativ, sehr, aber nicht Bismarcksch.“ Die neue Zweite Kammer hatte sich mit der Revision der oktroyierten Verfassung zu beschäftigen; die im Dezember angenommene revidierte Fassung bedeutete eine „Rückwartsrevision auf der Grundlage eines konservativ-rechtsliberalen Kompromisses“ (Ernst Rudolf Huber). Doch im Zentrum des allgemeinen Interesses stand weiterhin die deutsche Frage, denn nach dem Scheitern der Paulskirche hatte die preußische Führung eine deutschlandpolitische Offensive eingeleitet, deren Ziel die Schaffung eines deutschen Bundesstaates ohne die Habsburgermonarchie war. Dieser, vor allem vom vertrauten Ratgeber des Königs Joseph-Maria von Radowitz initiierten, „Unionspoltik“ begegneten die Konservativen von Anfang an mit stärksten Vorbehalten, gerade auch Bismarck für den der preußische Königsstaat der Maß aller Dinge war. Mit schneidender Schärfe urteilte er über Radowitz: „Le mauvais génie de la Prusse... . Er hat Unglück mit allem, was er anrührt.“ Auf einem Albumblatt für den Staatsrechtler Friedrich Julius Stahl, den Cheftheoretiker der Konservativen, trug er damals die Zeilen ein: „Darum ist unsere Losung nicht: Bundesstaat um jeden Preis, sondern Unversehrtheit der preußischen Krone um jeden Preis.“ Aus den Verhandlungen der preußischen Regierung mit den Regierungen der anderen Unionsstaaten ging eine provisorische Verfassung hervor, die ein Unionsreichstag revidieren sollte. Dessen „Volkshaus“wurde im Januar 1850 auf der Basis des Dreiklassenwahlrechts gewählt; Bismarck gewann einen Sitz und wurde Schriftführer. Dieses Unionsparlament tagte vom 20. März bis zum 25. April 1850 zu Erfurt in der Augustinerkirche in der einst Luther gepredigt hatte. Wegen der Wahlenthaltung der Demokraten stellte die erbkaiserliche Partei der Paulskirche die Mehrheit; die Konservativen bildeten nur eine kleine Gruppe, und diese befand sich in einer heiklen Lage. Die Hochkonservativen, Bismarck voran, lehnen die Unionspolitik ab, weil sie darin eine Mediatisierung Preußens sahen – doch diese Politik war nun einmal das Projekt des Königs und der Regierung, hinter der sie stehen wollten. So blieb nur der Weg, Vorbehalte vorzubringen (wie das Bismarck in seiner Rede am 15. April tat) und zu hoffen, dass das Projekt von anderer Seite torpediert würde, was dann ja auch geschah. Ohne positives Ergebnis ging das Erfurter Parlament auseinander. Hellsichtig hatte Bismarck schon im August 1849 seiner Frau gegenüber geäußert: „Die deutsche Frage wird überhaupt nicht in unseren Kammern, sondern in der Diplomatie und im Felde entschieden, und alles, was wir darüber schwatzen und beschließen, hat nicht mehr Wert als die Mondscheinbetrachtung eines sentimentalen Jünglings, der Luftschlösser baut und denkt, dass er irgendein unverhofftes Ereignis ihn zum großen Mann machen würde.“ Bismarck hatte die Wintermonate 1849/50 gemeinsam mit der Familie verbracht (wo am 28. Dezember der Sohn Herbert geboren wurde), nun – nach Erfurt – genoss er einen langen Sommer mit der Familie in Schönhausen und Pommern; es war der letzte freie Sommer seiner Mannesjahre. Als sich im Herbst 1850 die politische Lage zu spitzte, bekannte er: „Ich habe mich seit Erfurt so gar nicht um die Politik gekümmert...“. Wie sehr Radowitz die preußische Politik in eine Sackgasse mänofriert hatte, wurde seit Oktober offenbar. Nachdem das wieder erstarkte Österreich unter der Führung des Fürsten Felix Schwarzenberg im Mai 1850 dem deutschen Bund in Frankfurt wieder konstituiert hatte, machte es nun Front gegen den preußischen Versuch, einen deutschen Bundesstaat unter Ausschluss der Habsburgermonarchie zu schaffen, und dabei war sich Schwarzenberg der russischen Unterstützung sicher, denn für den Zaren bedeutete die Unionspolitik ein Stück „Revolution“. Wegen der kurhessischen Frage droht ein militärischer Zusammenstoß, doch im letzten Augenblick lenkte die preußische Regierung ein; Anfang November 1850 wurde Radowitz aus dem Amt des Außenministers gedrängt. Als Bismarck in Reinfeld die Nachricht erhielt jubelte er vor Freude, sei er auf seinem Stuhl „rund um den Tisch geritten“, schrieb Wagener. Er begab sich sofort nach Berlin, wo er als unermüdlicher Vermittler zwischen Ministern und Parteien für die Erhaltung des Friedens arbeitete. Am 29. November unterzeichnete Fürst Schwarzenberg für Österreich und Otto von Manteuffel für Preußen in Olmütz eine Punktation, durch die Preußen auf die Union verzichtete und sich bereit erklärte, in den Frankfurter Bundestag zurückzukehren, ohne dass Österreich die von der preußischen Seite verlangte Parität bei der Leitung des deutschen Bundes zusicherte. In einer Geheimklausel verpflichtete sich Preußen zu Demobilisierung seiner Truppen. Die „Olmützer Punktation“ wurde in Preußen nahezu allgemein als eine demütigende politische Niederlage, als eine „Schmach“ empfunden. Die Regenerierung befand sich daher in einer prekären Situation, als sie im Abgeordnetenhaus den Abschluss der Vereinbarung rechtfertigen musste. Die Sitzung der Zweiten Kammer am 3. Dezember 1850 wurde zur Stunde Bismarcks, und man übertreibt nicht wenn man sagt, dass sie über seine Laufbahn entschied. Seine Rede war eine rhetorische Meisterleistung und zugleich ein taktisch-diplomatisches Bravourstück. „Die einzige Grundlage eines großen Staates, und dadurch unterscheidet er sich wesentlich von einem kleinem Staat, ist der staatliche Egoismus und nicht die Romantik und es ist eines großen Staates nicht würdig, für eine Sache zu streiten, die nicht seinem eigenen Interesse angehört. Zeigen sie mir also, meine Herren, ein des Krieges würdiges Ziel...“ Man wird Bismarcks Olmütz-Rede die Wichtigste seines Lebens bezeichnen dürfen, denn in dem er König und Ministerium in ihrer misslichen Lage mit eben so viel Elan wie Virtuosität beisprang, empfahl er sich für höhere Aufgaben. Ein paar Monate dauerte es allerdings noch. Die ersten Wochen des Jahres 1851 sahen Bismarck in eifriger Tätigkeit. Er hielt viele beachtete Landtagsreden, absolvierte zahlreiche Sitzungen, sein Rat in Personalfragen war gesucht, der Besuch von Hofbällen bot Gelegenheit zu Gesprächen mit dem König. Als im Frühjahr 1851 die Wiederbeschickung der preußischen Bundestagsgesandtschaft in Frankfurt akut wurde und man den richtigen Mann suchte, „der zwischen Konfrontation und zu weitgehender Kooperation mit Österreich die Mitte zu halten im Stande sein würde, kam der Name Bismarck auf die Kandidatenliste. Ende April akzeptierte der König diesen Vorschlag, und man verabredete, dass der Neuling im diplomatischen Geschäft zunächst für zwei Monate als „Erster Sekretär“ nach Frankfurt gehen würde, um sich einzuarbeiten,danach würde er dann zum Bundestagsgesandten genannt werden.Als Anfang Mai diese Personalentscheidung bekannt wurde, war das Erstaunen groß: Den „augenblicklich wichtigsten Posten“ der preußischen Diplomatie (so Bismarck zu Johanna) erhielt weder ein Karrierediplomat noch ein Spitzenbeamter, sondern ein Mann, der sich im Parlament Verdienste um Krone und Regierung erworben hatte. Dies kann auch als Zeichen einer neuen Zeit gewertet werden. Nach zahlreichen Umwegen hatte der inzwischen 36-jährige erreicht, was ihm als Student vorgeschwebt hatte: Er war Diplomat, und das auch gleich in einer Spitzenposition. Politisches Wirken Innenpolitisches Wirken Seit 1851 gehörte Bismarck dem Frankfurter Bundestag an, dort setzte er sich für eine Stärkung Preußens gegenüber Österreichs ein. 1862 wurde Bismarck zum preußischen Ministerpräsident durch den König Wilhelm I. Von Preußen berufen und dort verfolgte er weiterhin seine radikale Linie. Seine erste Aufgabe löste Bismarck, an die der König selbst gescheitert war, die Aufgabe war die Heeresreform. Außerdem musste Bismarck einen Konflikt zwischen dem König und dem liberalen Abgeordnetenhaus klären. Die Heeresreform sah eine Stärkung des von den adeligen Offizieren geführte Heer zu Ungunsten der einfachen Bürgerwehren vor. Dadurch wurde ein vierjähriger Verfassungskonflikt ausgelöst. Jedoch wies Bismarck die Diskussion ab. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen, wie hart die politische Entscheidungsweise in In- und Ausland getroffen wurde. 1864 führten Preußen und Österreich einen Krieg gegen Dänemark, dessen König Schleswig erobern wollte. Der gemeinsam errungene Sieg gegen Dänemark stärkte den Dualismus dieser beiden deutschen Großmächte. 1866 kam es dann zu einem lange absehbaren Krieg zwischen Preußen, Österreich und deren Verbündeten. Preußen gewann diesen Krieg und erlangte die endgültige Vorherrschaft im Deutschen Bund, welcher zu einem Norddeutschen Bund umbenannt wurde. Bismarck wurde zum Bundeskanzler und Wilhelm zum Bundespräsidenten ernannt. Durch die Emser Depesche (eine Schlussfolgerung aus einem Konflikt zwischen Wilhelm I. und Napoleon III.) schlossen dich alle deutschen Staaten außer Österreich zusammen, diese führten gemeinsam einen einjährigen Krieg gegen Frankreich. Bismarck hatte ausschlaggebend den Krieg gegen Frankreich provoziert, um alle deutsche Staaten (außer Österreich) in sein Bündnis zu bringen, dadurch hat er die Staaten unter die Vorherrschaft Preußens bestimmt. Nach Beendigung des Krieges, welcher von den deutschen Truppen gewonnen wurde, erschloss sich der Norddeutsche Bund zu einem Reich zusammen, in dem Bismarck die Kanzlerschaft übernahm. Nun hat sich ein großer deutscher Nationalstaat gebildet, über den Bismarck diktieren konnte. Zusätzlich hat er sich durch sein Wirken etliche Feinde zugelegt (z.B. Frankreich). Nach der Gründung des Reiches in Deutschland hatte Bismarck einen großen Feind, die katholische Kirche. Die Kirche beschloss auf einem Konzil die Unfehlbarkeit des Papstes und seiner Nachfolger. Dies allein war noch nicht so schlimm, aber da die Kirche großen Einfluss auf gewisse gesellschaftliche Kreise hatte, war die politische Autorität, sowie die staatliche Autonomie der Reichsführung gefährdet. Der Wirtschaftsliberalismus sollte nach Ansicht des obersten Klerus auch auf die deutsche Wirtschaft übertragen werden. Bismarck sah eine Gefährdung seiner Position, weshalb er 1872 alle Bildungseinrichtungen dem Staat bzw. Altkonservativen um eine Trennung von Staat und Kirche herbeizuführen versuchte. Die Zentrumspartei fand dies nicht gut und befürchtete eine Unterwerfung der katholischen Kirche hin zu einer Minderheit. Dieser Konflikt zog sich allmählich im ganzen Reich zu. Der Höhepunkt war, das Jesuitengesetz, der bayrische Staatsregierung, die das Verbot des Jesuitenordens auf deutschem Orden vorsah. Die Reichsregierung konterte mit dem Expatriierungsgesetz. Dies besagte, dass alle katholischen Geistlichen sich auf einen bestimmten Bereich konzentrieren bzw. beschränken mussten. Dieses Gesetz wurde noch erhärtet, als die Reichsregierung das Verbot alle Orden und Standpunkte, sowie die Ausweisung der Geistlichen durchsetzte. Daraufhin drohte der Vatikan den katholischen Regierenden mit dem Kirchenbann, woraufhin die Mittel des Staates ausgeschöpft waren. Dieser Kulturkampf wirkte sich somit für Bismarck als Niederlage aus, denn er unterlag dem Vatikan und schaffte es nicht, die Hauptpartei in die Knie zu zwingen. Nicht nur die Katholiken sondern auch die Mitglieder der Arbeiterbewegung galten als Reichsfeinde. Diese beiden Gruppen passten nicht in Bismarcks monarchistische Ordnung. Allerdings war sein größter Feind die Sozialdemokratie, ein harter Gegner der Monarchie, welche bei den Reichstagswahlen ständig neue Mandate hinzugewannen. Nachdem zwei Attentate auf Kaiser Wilhelm I. statt fanden, war für Bismarck die Voraussetzung gegeben, die Sozialdemokratie zu verbieten, was allerdings die politische Bindung nicht löste. Im Reichstag durften die Abgeordneten weiterhin sozialdemokratischen Ursprungs sein, dadurch änderten sich die öffentlichen Meinungen nicht. Dies führte dazu, dass ein Sozialversicherungsgesetz zum Schutz des Arbeiters eingeführt wurde. Dieses Gesetz musste eingeführt werden, da diese Forderungen seit langem von Gewerkschaften und dem Volk gefordert wurden. Nachdem Bismarck abgedankt hatte, wurde das Sozialistengesetz von seinem Nachfolger Caprivi aufgehoben und so scheiterte auch dieser Teil des innenpolitischen Gesetz. Außenpolitisches Wirken Die Emser Depesche war eine Schlussfolgerung aus einem Konflikt zwischen Wilhelm I. Und Napoleon III. Es ging um die Thronfolge in Spanien, das preußische Königshaus schlug einen Hohenzollern als neuen König vor. Nachdem Frankreich dagegen protestierte, zogen die Preußen ihren Kandidaten zurück. Die Franzosen wurden zu einem Entschuldigungstelegramm von Wilhelm an Napoleon von Bismarck provoziert. Dieses Entschuldigungstelegramm war so überzogen, so dass Bismarck einen Angriffsgrund gegen Frankreich hatte.Dieser Krieg wurde gewonnen und die Reichsgründung vollzogen. Bismarck vollzog in seiner Amtszeit eine ausgereifte Bündnispolitik, die in Deutschland mit in die Achse der Stärkeren mitführen sollte. Die Deutschen waren seit dem Krieg mit Frankreich verfeindet, aber England, Österreich und Russland waren ein gute Ziel zum Bündnis. 1878 wurde in Berlin der Berliner Kongress veranstaltet, dort wurden alle Großmächte im Sinne Deutschlands vereint. Im darauffolgendem Jahr gründeten Deutschland und Österreich einen Zweibund, der 1879 mit dem Eintritt Italiens zum Dreibund wurde. 1887 schloss Deutschland mit Österreich einen Rückversicherungsvertrag, der die Ostgrenze sicherte. Die geniale Bündnispolitik Bismarcks wurde durch den Kaiser und seinen Kanzlern, aus völligem Fehlverhalten gesprengt. Politisches Ende und sein Leben danach Im März 1890, knapp zwei Jahre nachdem er Kaiser geworden war, entließ Kaiser Wilhelm II. den Reichskanzler Otto von Bismarck. Bismarck hatte 1871 Deutschland geeint, welches vorher in viele Kleinstaaten unterteilt war, dadurch wurde das deutsche Kaiserreich geschaffen. Die Verfassung des neuen Reiches entsprach Bismarcks Vorstellungen, denn Kaiser Wilhelm I. ließ Bismarck viele Freiheiten in seinen Entscheidungen. Innenpolitisch regierte Bismarck streng und unnachgiebig, außenpolitisch äußerst klug und diplomatisch. Bismarck hatte mit Deutschlands Nachbarstaaten effektive Bündnisse geschlossen, welche verhinderten, dass das Reich isoliert und gefährdet wurde. Als 1888 Wilhelm I. starb, musste sich Bismarck mit dem jungen Nachfolger Wilhelm II. auseinandersetzen, denn er war gerade einmal 29 Jahre alt. Wilhelm II. bewunderte Bismarcks Leistungen immens, dennoch kam es immer öfter zu großen Meinungsverschiedenheiten, weshalb Bismarck nach fast 20 Jahren, in denen er regiert hatte, von Wilhelm II. entlassen wurde. Als Bismarck entlassen wurde, war er schon 75 Jahre alt. Gesundheitlich war er auch zum Teil angeschlagen, weshalb er sich auch kaum noch im Reichstag blicken ließ und seine einst realistische Politik schleifen ließ.Die Zeiten in der er „gute“ Politik gemacht hat, schienen schon längst vergangen. Man könnte also seine Entlassung als schon längst überfälligen Generationswechsel deuten. Die Leute waren froh, als Bismarck entlassen wurde, sie hatten seine Entlassung schon seit längerer Zeit sehnlichst erhofft. Nach dem Abschied von der Macht reiste Bismarck nur noch wenig, hauptsächlich verbrachte er die letzten acht Jahre seines Lebens in Friedrichsruh. Je länger Bismarcks Entlassung zurück lag und je mehr die Kritik am neuen Kurs und an den Allüren des Kaisers zunahm, desto heller erstrahlte der Stern des gestürzten Kanzlers. Nach Johannas Tod hat Bismarck Friedrichsruh nicht mehr verlassen, seine Tochter Marie mit ihren Kindern, waren von da an, stets an seiner Seite. Zu der Zeit ging es Bismarck gesundheitlich bereits sehr schlecht. Der körperliche Verfall schritt rasch voran. Er war nun an den Rollstuhl gefesselt, geistig ungebrochen, aber geplagt von Schmerzen aller Art. Bismarcks Krankheit, Leiden und Sterben zogen sich lange hin, sodass er seine letzten Lebensmonate mit unerträglichen Schmerzen verbrachte. Am 30. Juli 1898 tat er kurz vor Mitternacht seinen letzten Atemzug. 6. Fazit Wir sind davon überzeugt, dass Bismarck wohl der größte deutsche und auch internationale Staatsmann war. Ihm konnte es gelingen, aus vielen kleinen zersplitterten Staaten, ein blühendes und mächtiges deutsches Kaiserreich zu schaffen. Am Ende seiner Amtszeit war es ihm möglich Einfluss auf alle innenpolitische und außenpolitische Dinge zu nehmen, auch außerhalb Europas. Bismarck feierte überwiegend Erfolge, selbst seine Niederlagen waren im Nachhinein auch gewisse Erfolge für die Zukunft. Ohne Bismarck würden wir nicht in so einem freien Staat leben, in dem unsere freie individuelle Entwicklung kaum gestört wird. Er erschuf die Ordnung, wie sie zu der heutigen Zeit immer noch besteht. Bismarck war einer der wenigen, der Großes ohne Diktatur, Terror und anderen Verbrechen an die Bevölkerung gebracht hat und dies ist unserer Meinung nach der Beweis, dass er nicht nur Politiker war, sondern auch Mensch. Anhang Quellen: Eberhard Kolb – Bismarck (Verlag: C.H. Beck) www.tagesspiegel.de (Bismarcks Stimme – Seine politische Karriere neigt sich dem Ende zu) 10.01.2015 10:57 Uhr www.wilhelm-der-zweite.de (Der Kaiser in Kritik: Die Entlassung Bismarcks (1890)) 10.01.2015 10:13 Uhr www.abi-pur.de 02.01.2015 09:02 Uhr www.hausarbeiten.de (Otto von Bismarck) 10.01.2015 9:33 Uhr